Tum Musibat nahi pehchan ho meri
by Palak96
Summary: duo os.. based on khare mei cid episode.. what happens after daya and team finds abhijeet.. peep in.. purely duo..


**A/n: hi here is another duo os based on khatre mei cid episode.. requested by daya's girl and my few others friends… thanks to my di's for help and my bestie..**

After the case got over.. daya looked at abhijeet whose face is having red patches on it.. So daya took him to hospital for the checkup despite the regular resistance of abhijeet.

After getting satisfied by doctor, who advise him to rest and few strips of medicines too.. they returned back to bureau.. daya silently.. went to his desk..

Acp sir who was till now in his cabin, stepped out and asked

"abhijeet kaise ho? tumne toh dara hi diya tha"

A fatherly concern could be easily get out of his query

Abhijeet replied with an sly smile though in a confined tone " sir mai.. mai to bilkul fit hu sir"

"Haan bilkul fit" a teasing voice can be heard from behind, which is audible to only abhijeet.. who just suppressed his laugh.

Acp smiles.. "par abhijeet todha aaram toh kar letey.."

"nahi sir.. jyada chot nahi hai.. tek ho jaaunga jaldi…" Abhijeet assured Acp sir… while looking at Daya his mind started to speak up…

Abhijeet pov: aaj daya kuch keh kyu nahi raha mujhe.. bus ek choti si tease.. tab se ab tak.. nahi to humesha to pareshan karke rakh deta hai.

Whereas Daya was super guilty.. whole day has passed and there was no convo between daya and Abhi.. as well as with any other officer… but their mind started to speak in their own concern..

Daya pov: meri wajah se haar baar abhijeet musibat mei padh jaata hai.. mai bhi musibat hun uske liye.. ussey dhur hi rahu toh aacha hoga.. na musibat saath hogi aur na abhi ko kuch hoga.

Here abhijeet pov: kahi daya ko aisa toh nahi lagta.. ki mere saath joh hua uska jemedar wo hai.. mujhe baat karni hogi ussey.

Its dawn time and Duo went back to their home. Daya settle himself on the driving seat.. silently.. and his silence was really worrying abhijeet… as soon as they reached home.. abhijeet spoke up impatiently...

"daya.. akhir baat kya hai.. tum mujhe kuch kah kyu nahi rahe.. tum aache se jantey ho tumhari yeh chupi mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai"

He calms down and bit.. sits beside him, as by now Daya settled himself on sofa.

"daya dekh joh hua usmei tera koi kasoor nahi tha.. wo sab ek sochi samjhi planning thi.. aur mujhe kuch nahi hua hai I am perfectly fine.. tu please khudko jimedar maat samaj… tu mere liye kabhie musibat nahi tha, na hai aur na hoga.. tu please.. aise bartav maat kar.."

Daya looked at him coldly.. but abhijeet hoped to get some reply from daya but in return he only got his silence.. and just one word "mai musibat hi hun tumhare liye" and he moves back to his room…

Abhijeet signs in disappointment.. "kaise samjau iss ladke ko"

he thinks for a while.. not getting any way.. how to realize his Bhai that he is not at all responsible for what took place few hours back… and started to walk towards his room.. while thinking..

"haan ab yahi tarika hai jab seedhi ungli se ghee nahi nikla toh ungli teedhi karni padegi"

Next morning.. daya wakes up.. stretching his arms.. and moves.. out of the room.. he could not see abhijeet anywhere.. he looks into his room.. but he was not there.. and got tensed..

"mai bhi kuch jyada hi soch raha hun bureau gaya ho.." he let out with a sigh. and gets to freshens up and goes to bureau, though his mind was still pre occupied by the tension for his buddy..

He reaches bureau with a minimal tension.. as he enters.. the first person his eyes were looking for was not present there.. abhijeet was absent from the bureau.. his tension level rises suddenly..

"ye abhi kaha gaya.." he tires his phone.. but the phone is switched off..

"iska ka phone bhi nahi lag raha hai"

"sachin abhijeet kaha hai.." He asked sachin..

Sachin: "sir abhijeet sir toh aaye nahi.. mai aaj sabse pehle aaya tha.. tab to sar nahi the"

Purvi: "haan sir.. abhijeet sir nahi aaye aaj bureau mei.. par wo toh aapke saath hi aate hai na.."

Daya: "haan par aaj subah wo gher pe nahi tha mujhe laga wo"

Just then his phone rings.. "hello.."

"inspector daya.. tumhara dost abhijeet mere kabse mei hai.."

Daya shocked "kya? kaun ho tum.. abhijeet kaha hai.."

"jinda hai sahi hai lekin pata nahi kab tak.." smirking tone.

Daya: "kya chahtey ho tum"

The person, "agar tumhe apne dost ki jaan ki parwah h to jo Mai kahunga wo tumhe chup chap kar na hoga.. nahi to " laughing..

Daya: "nahi nahi please.. mai aata hun.. kya karna hai mujhe"

And the person speaks.. daya had no choice but to do the job.. he moves out from bureau.

Daya reaches the place.. he is about to enter into the danger zone.. where his life could be at risk, abhijeet comes out from somewhere and pulls him back.. and says..

"fir toh tere liye bhi mei musibat hun.." nearly shouting.

Daya was in shock and said in tensed tone.. "abhi tum thek ho.. unn kidnappers.."

then he stops as abhijeet was still standing silently.. which acknowledges.. that it was all his conspiracy… he adds..

"iska matlab sab plan tha tumhara"

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya: "ye kya tarika hai.. tumhe pata mai kitna darr gaya tha.. abhijeet.. yeh sab.. tum.."angrily.. he is about to move.. while abhijeet calls him from behind and says…

"jab mai tujhe bachane aaya toh tum mere liye musibat.. aur ab tum aaye toh mai bhi toh tumhare liye musbiat hi hua na.." daya stops and realizes his brothers words..

He comes running to abhijeet and hugs him… he finally bursts out like an emotions balloon.. and hugs abhijeet tightly...

"abhi tum tek ho.. aur yeh sab Tum ne kyu..." he was cut by Abhijeet

Abhijeet: tujhe samjane ke liye.. karna pada.. pyaar se toh tujhe koi baat samaj nahi aati na…

Daya while crying.. "I am sorry abhi.. par.. mai sach mei bahut darr gaya tha.. kahi sach mei agar tum uss van se bahar nahi aa paate.. aur.. tumhe kuch ho jaata toh.. mai.. mujhe laga mere liye tum khud maut ke pass chal ke gaaye.. haar baar mere karan tum musibat mei fhas jaatey ho.. tumhare liye mai ek musibat hi ban gaya hun.."

Abhijeet separates from hug ... "ek baat bata.. phir tu kyu aaya yaha? Haan mere liye na taki mujhe kuch na ho jaaye.. waise hi tere liye mai aaya.. tha bina kuch soche bina.."

He again started after a pause and in a soaking voice… "daya jissey hum bahut pyaar kartey hai.. uske khone ke darr se hum kuch bhi kar jaatey hai.. chahe ismei khuka jitna bhi nuksan ho jaaye iss baat ki parwah nahi kartey.. toh tum iss pyaar ko musibat ka naam kaise deh saktey ho"

Daya: "I am sorry boss.. mai bahut bewakuf hun.. kuch nahi samjhta.. tumhe kya jarurat thi yeh sab karne ki haan.."

Abhijeet: "ab nahi karta toh tu kuch samjta nahi aur aapne silent zone se bahar aata nahi.."

Daya: abhi.. sorry.. maaf kardo..

Abhijeet: ek shart pe..

Daya: ab wo kya?

Abhijeet: tu wada kar phir kabhie nahi kahega.. ki tu mere liye musibat hai..

Daya: mai.. wada karta hun nahi kahunga..

Abhijeet: yeh hui na baat.. chal.. abb..

Daya: ek minute.. pehle yeh batao ki.. yeh sab tumne kiya kaise..

Abhijeet: wo.. wo..

 _Flashback.._

 _Abhijeet asked "freddy.. tum karogey na.."_

 _Freddy in fear "sir.. aap kya karwa rahe hai mujhse.. daya sir se mai aise kaise baat kar sakta hun.."_

 _Abhijeet: please.. yeh sab mai ussi ke liye toh kar raha hun.._

 _Freddy: tek hai sir.. mai karunga.._

 _After daya has left…_

 _Sachin: freddy bahar aa jaao.. daya sir gaye.._

 _Freddy comes out.. "uff.. abhijeet sir ke liye kya kya karna padhta hai.. daya sir ko pata chala.. toh mai toh gaya.."_

 _Purvi: sir aap fikar kyu kartey hai abhijeet sir hai na.. bas abhijeet sir ka plan kamiyab ho jaaye.._

 _Freddy: hoga.. itni mehnat joh ki hai.._

Daya could not believe team was also involve in this conspiracy.. but he realized.. all this was done to realize him his mistake… so he acted…

Daya: kya? freddy ne.. chodunga nahi mai ussey..

Abhijeet: daya.. uski galti nahi hai.. maine hi ussey wo sab kehne ko kaha tha..

Daya: wah.. boss.. mai bhi aa gaya tumhare jhase mei..

Abhijeet smiles.. "chal.. aab.. chaltey hai.."

Daya nodes.. and they go back.. again their nok jhok started.. the silence.. was no more..

 **A/n: hope you all liked it.. please R & R**


End file.
